Still Doll
by Sakuyan
Summary: [OC x Kaname] All Akimi Saito wanted was to study and do her best in class. However, her world turns on its heel when none other than Kaname Kuran gets involved in her otherwise average life. What does fate have in store for these two, who normally would never cross paths with each other?
1. Chapter I : Meeting

**Authoresses Note:** Bare in mind this contains some AU elements, partly for making the story work and partly because I haven't finished the manga nor watched much of the anime. If people would like to see more of this verse, let me know, and we'll see what the muse coughs up.

* * *

 **Still Doll  
**

* * *

Akimi knows she's nothing special. She doesn't stand out from a crowd, she prefers solitude rather than companionship, and she oft sits alone in her classes. She has a bad habit of chewing her pencils when she gets nervous or gnawing on the inside of her cheek, and has a good number of scars from childhood events she barely remembers.

She's not like the other Day Class students, who seem perfect in every way. Part of her doesn't understand why she's here. Her parents told her it would be a good experience to get away from her hometown to see the world, but really, she feels like more of an outcast here than she ever did at home.

One thing she knows some of the girls gossip about is why she doesn't watch the Night Class as they leave their dorm for classes. Akimi's answer? She isn't interested. If her classmates seem perfect, what about those who everyone gushes over, saying they're the epitome of perfection?

She doesn't want to feel even more isolated in this huge academy.

-v-

"Akimi!" one of her classmates call, and she looks at them, eyebrow arched. "You're not even a little curious about the Night Class?"

"No," Akimi says bluntly, gathering her books and putting them in her bookbag. "They sound like cliche pretty men and women."

There's gasps all around, but she doesn't pay them much attention. Instead, the girl walks past her classmates and into the crisp autumn air. It's not cold, but not warm either. It's a perfect temperature as the Day Class student walks through the campus and towards her dorm room.

Her eyes look towards the Night Class dorms. They're an enigma all around, but one she doesn't care to figure out.

The wind blows through her medium length midnight hair, billowing the strands in various directions. Huffing in annoyance, Akimi shakes her head to return some shred of normalcy to her hairstyle and continues to walk. She hears a commotion behind her and turns, seeing her classmates gathering around.

"Must be that time again," she mutters to herself. As usual, she ignores it, but she doesn't notice someone run towards her.

"Akimi!" a voice yells and the girl sighs, turning to face whoever spoke to her. It's one of the newer students, and she grabs Akimi's hand, dragging her towards the crowd. "You have to see!"

 _Gods, why me?,_ she curses inwardly and tries to pull away, but the younger student has a strong grip on her hand.

She drags her to the front of the crowd, much to the annoyance of her fellow classmates. Akimi glues her eyes to her feet. Just because she's here doesn't mean she has to scream like an idiot over a bunch of students.

It's silent for a few minutes before the squealing starts. Akimi sees the shoes of those walking out of the Night Class dorms, but she refuses to meet their eyes. She already feels inadequate; who knows how she'd feel once she saw those who everyone says are perfection embodied.

Girls are shoving to try and get a closer look at their idols, but two others are shoving them back. Akimi knows them in passing; Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. They were appointed guardians or something like that. She didn't bother getting the full details, since she was never this close to any of those they were protecting.

She hears Yuuki say something akin to "don't go over there!", but before she realizes what the guardian was talking about, someone has their hand under her chin and forcing her to look up.

Akimi blinks. Her gaze meets cool pools of brown and a face she thinks could've been carved from marble. He stares at her with such an intense expression it makes her a bit nervous.

"C-Can I help you?" she stutters after a few beats of silence. The man hums, his fingers dancing across her cheek.

"A Day Class student who looked at the ground despite being at the forefront? You're quite the interesting girl," he says.

"Thank you…?" She doesn't know whether the "interesting" part is a compliment or insult, so Akimi says nothing else on the subject. The Night Class student moves his hand to her neck, fingers dancing over the pulse point, and it makes her heart jump in her chest.

"Shouldn't you be going to class?" she blurts out, blushing when the man arches an eyebrow at her. "I mean, um…"

"Kaname!" Yuuki exclaims, going towards them. Kaname looks at her, looking disinterested and… is that annoyance? "You're not supposed to do those things with a Day Class student."

"Right, how could I forget," he drawls. Yuuki crosses her arms, giving him a glare, and Kaname relents after a few seconds of a staring contest. He turns towards Akimi, flashing her a little smile. "I hope to see you again, little rose."

He goes towards his fellow students, who give her odd looks, but nonetheless continue on their way.

Yuuki sighs and looks at Akimi, giving her a small grin. "I wonder why you caught his attention."

"I wish I didn't," Akimi mutters, sighing. "I want to focus on my studies, not have strange men being interested in me."

Her fellow classmate giggles a bit. "You do know almost all the girls in the Day Class would adore to have Kaname Kuran look at them, right?"

"So I've heard," Akimi deadpans, looking at the retreating backs of the Night Class students. "Why would he even come to me? I don't stand out."

Yuuki coughs and tries to cover it up with a laugh, but fails as the older girl stares at her. "Er, I wouldn't know."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really bad at lying?"

"Zero's mentioned it a few times. Anyway, gotta go!"

Akimi watches as Yuuki runs towards Zero and they walk off. She rubs her temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache form. Why did this have to happen now?

-v-

Despite her best efforts, the Day Class student finds herself unable to sleep. Moonlight peers through her burgundy curtains, illuminating the room slightly, and Akimi looks out the window. The wind knocks a branch against her window, the irritating clacking noise part of the reason she can't doze off.

There were warnings for Day Class students to not venture out during the night, but Akimi thinks a simple night stroll won't hurt anything. She gets out of bed, smoothing her pajama dress before grabbing a flashlight and opening her room door.

The sole sounds throughout the dorm is her footsteps and the wind outside. It's a little eerie, but it's not too scary to her as she walks and steps out into the cool night air.

Akimi shivers a little as she goes toward a bench and sits on it. She listens to the sounds of nature, letting them smooth her worries and let her mind stop its constant chatter.

Eventually, it becomes too cold to stay out, and she goes back towards her dorm, the yellow light of her flashlight illuminating her path. Akimi goes inside as silent as she can and makes her way towards her room. Once she reaches it, she turns off her light and climbs into bed.

Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

-v-

Unfortunately, tomorrow turns out to be the most hectic day of the Day Class student's life.

As soon as she exits her room, girls are all over her, asking what it took to get _the_ Kaname Kuran's attention. Akimi waves them off at first, but she becomes overwhelmed before she enters the classroom.

She tries to ignore them, but they keep pestering to the point the normally quiet girl yells "I don't know, now leave me alone!"

It startles them enough she bursts through the crowd to make her way towards her seat at the back. Akimi sits and glowers at anyone who dares to approach, and her day goes as normal. Thankfully, no one else bothers her, so it passes uneventfully, as her usual days go.

As the bell tolls, signifying the end of the day, Akimi packs up her books once more and exits the classroom. She hopes to get away before the stupid Night Class comes out for their classes, but it seems fate hates her as she sees the crowd of girls in front of her.

"Why me," Akimi says with a heavy sigh. She pushes through the crowd, ignoring the yells in her ear, until she gets through them. She's about to go towards her dorm, yet a hand on her shoulder stops her, and she turns. "I have to go," she begins to say, but the rest of her sentence dies on her tongue when she notices _who_ it was.

"We keep crossing paths it seems," Kaname says, tightening his grip on Akimi. She swallows and notices the Night Class student following her throat movements. "I overheard some Day Class students calling you "Akimi"?"

She chews on the inside of her cheek. No getting out of this now. "You heard right," she replies. "And you're the infamous Kaname Kuran. I've heard a lot about you."

"Shame I haven't heard much regarding who _you_ are," he murmurs, giving Akimi a small smile. "But I'd like to."

The girl blinks. Why would he want to know her and not one of his many admirers? She doesn't understand this man. Here he could talk to any woman he pleases and he chose her. It doesn't make sense.

Kaname seems to notice the emotions crossing her face, as he says "I would tell you why you caught my eye, but I'm afraid I am not allowed to."

"Not allowed?" Akimi arches a brow. "You said I was interesting because I didn't look at the rest of you despite being at the front of the crowd. There's more to it?"

"There's quite a bit more to it, little rose."

His fingers smooth a lock of hair from her eyes and tucks it behind her ear with such affection it causes her to blush. Why is perfection embodied talking and treating her this way? It's so odd.

"You can be all over your classmates all you like," a low, masculine voice cuts through the spell, sounding irritated, "but you know the Day Class is off limits."

Akimi looks over Kaname's shoulder, seeing Yuuki's partner, Zero, looking at them with narrowed eyes and irritation. "Get moving, Kuran."

Kaname sighs as he turns, giving Zero an unamused stare. "As you wish." He brushes his fingers against Akimi's cheek and gives her hair a brief tussle before going towards his fellow students.

"I can't stand that guy," Zero mutters once the Night Class is gone. He shoots Akimi an annoyed glare. "You shouldn't be prancing around with the Night Class."

"He's the one who came to me!" the Day Class student huffs, crossing her arms and glaring right back. They stare at each other for a few seconds before she looks away and sighs. "Honestly, all I want to do is study and do my best. I didn't intend to catch Kaname Kuran's attention, and I don't even know what the hell I did so it happened."

Zero rolls his eyes. "Stay away even if he comes to you; he's nothing but bad news."

With that said, he walks away, leaving Akimi to look after him and let out another tired sigh. Honestly, her life went from normal to abnormal in the span of two days, all because of one man, and now people are flocking towards her. It's more of an annoyance than anything else.

She shrugs and goes to her dorm. Once in her room, she puts her bookbag on a chair and flops on her bed, burying her face in a pillow and wondering how she could get her life back to normal.

-v-

A few hours later, when night has fallen and the moon shines high in the sky, Akimi hears a bit of a commotion outside. She turns off her television and steps out, curiosity spiked at her classmates gathered in a circle.

"What's going on?" she says above the chatter. They look at her and say nothing, causing her to shake her head. "I'm a student here like the rest of you; I deserve to know what's happened."

"Chairman Cross said all of us are to remain here until further notice," one of them say. "He didn't say why."

"How odd," Akimi mumbles to herself. "Maybe there's been a bomb threat?"

"Eyah! Don't say something like that, I don't want to die!" a girl screeches and others follow suit. Akimi pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Calm down, they're dealing with whatever it is," she deadpans, sighing. "I'm going back to my room."

With that said, she leaves the group and goes back to her safe haven, shutting the door and turning her TV back on. She flicks it on classical music channel and relaxes against her sheets, letting the music drown out the background noise outside her room.

-v-

Eventually, everyone quiets down and the halls are silent once more. Akimi shuts the book she was reading and moves from her bed to the door. Peeking her head out, she decides to go out and see what the commotion happened to be.

She knows Chairman Cross will be angry with her if he finds out one of the Day Class students venture out during nighttime, but Akimi can be sneaky when the time calls for it. Stepping out into the cool hallway, she uses the moonlight to guide her steps as she walks towards the exit.

The air tonight is a little warmer, but still some degree of chilly. Akimi pulls down the sleeves of her autumn jacket before wandering further out. The moon is especially luminous, so much so it lights Cross Academy as if it's day, so it's easy for her to look around.

Everything seems normal. Akimi puffs out a breath; what did she expect? The ones who run this place are quite safe when it comes to threats on their students. They likely got rid of the problem before it made too much of a mess.

She turns around, intent to go back to her room and get a bit of sleep. However, something grabs by the back of the neck, yet before she can scream, something else knocks her in the back of the head. Akimi's vision swims with stars before darkness takes hold.

-v-

When she awakens, it is to a room which has a… _very_ odd smell to it. Something metallic. She groans as her eyes adjust, and when they do, a scream erupts from Akimi's throat.

The metallic smell is blood. The room is covered in it and human bodies lay throughout, either on the floor or hung up by chains. Akimi struggles against her bonds, but the sharp ends dig into her skin, and her wrists begin to bleed.

"Your blood smells divine. No wonder Kuran wanted you all to himself," a voice drawls. Akimi's eyes shoot up and she gazes upon a man with short red hair with crimson eyes to match. "I'm afraid he waited a little too late. His prize now belongs to me, heheh."

"W-What do you want with me?" Akimi whispers, wincing when the man walks towards her and his fingers touch where she's bleeding. He puts the digit to his lips and lets out a heavy sigh. Her eyes widen. Did he seriously taste her blood just now? What kind of freak is he?

"Purebloods are quite picky, so when they find someone their blood sings to, it's hard for them to refuse." The man laughs. "But poor little Kuran has to abide by Kaien Cross's rules, so he couldn't reveal himself to you, no matter how much he wished to. How… pathetic."

"Pureblood?" Akimi feels utterly confused. Was this guy high or something? "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Of course you don't, silly human. You live a life of ignorance." He rolls his eyes. "Ah well, you belong to me now. Too little too late for him, I'm afraid."

There's a noise, sounding eerily similar to a snake's hiss, and Akimi's captor opens his mouth and—fangs?! She realizes the hissing is coming from him and someone else, but before she can question it, someone moves behind her and covers her eyes with their hand.

"It's best you don't see this," a smooth male voice whispers in her ear. She jumps, shivers racking through her body as she nods mutely. There's growls, snarls, and sounds of flesh being torn apart, but it's over in seconds.

"Is she all right, Takuma?"

"She seems a bit shaken up, but I guess that's normal..."

The hand moves and the first thing Akimi sees is the man's body. It's torn to shreds. She lets out a pitiful sounding whine and curls into herself, shoulders trembling with silent sobs. However, seconds later, she's enveloped in a warm embrace, and whispers of "you're safe, my little rose" enter her ears. She buries her face in Kaname's shirt and shivers, and in response, he holds her tighter.

"Should we tell her?" the other man questions. She feels confused. Tell her what? "She's been exposed and she'll be in constant danger now that others know what she is to you."

Kaname sighs as he rests his chin on top of her head. His fingers move in lazy circles against Akimi's back, and most of the fear she felt ebbs away. "Yes, I suppose we have little choice."

He pulls away enough so he can meet her eyes. Bits of glowing scarlet linger in brown depths, and he looks at her with something Akimi can't place.

"Do you believe in vampires, little rose?" Kaname asks her and she notices him watching her reaction to the question.

"I've read stories about them… but something tells me that's not the answer you're looking for." She chews the inside of her cheek. "That man, he said something about you being a pureblood and how you couldn't tell me because of Cross Academy's rules. Is that a vampire thing?"

The man nearby makes a hissing sound. "Rogues need to keep their mouths shut."

"It's all right, Takuma. I wasn't going to keep her in the dark forever." Kaname places his hand against Akimi's cheek. "I am what vampires call a pureblood, one without a trace of human ancestry. We are considered rulers of the vampire world."

Akimi places her hand over Kaname's, eyes widening as she searches his face. She still can't read the emotions placed there. "The reason you took to me that day was because your blood told you I was it, right?"

"...He told you, did he?" Kaname sighs a little. "Yes, I've searched for centuries to find the one meant to be mine."

"Centuries?" She blinks. "How old are you?"

"If I told you, you won't believe me."

"Try me."

"I am over ten thousand," Kaname murmurs, lowering his hand so it grips her smaller ones. Akimi coughs, eyes wide.

"You've seen a lot then..." she whispers, feeling sparks fly through her nerves when his thumb moves across her skin. "What happens now?"

"If you wish to stay at Cross Academy, you must never tell this secret to other Day Class students," Kaname says seriously, his eyes boring into hers.

Akimi nods. "All right, but… what about you? Don't you want to drink my blood or something?"

A sharp gasp comes from him and through his slight parted lips, she notices fangs identical to the now dead… vampire. "I would like nothing else," he starts, fists clenched at his sides, "but you would be bound to me if I did. Would you be willing?"

Would she? She doesn't know Kaname well, and she's never had a serious relationship before… If this happens, it meant she couldn't be with anyone else, right?

"Think it over, little rose. You do not have to answer right away," Kaname reassures, kissing her forehead. She flushes in embarrassment.

"I-I just… never had a serious relationship before. I'm afraid I'd have no idea what to do," Akimi admits, her face heating up more when the pureblood chuckles. "It's not funny!"

"As I said," Kaname says between laughs, "you don't have to decide right now."

"With all due respect, my lord," Takuma breaks their banter. "We should return."

"Of course." He offers his hand to her and she takes it, letting him help her stand. Her stomach rolls at getting a better look at the room. "Follow us."

-v-

The trek back to Cross Academy is quiet. Kaname keeps his arm around her the whole time, and, despite her best efforts, Akimi leans against him. Her legs still feel a bit wobbly from the shock she went through, so she's glad to have someone to support her.

Thankfully, when the Academy is in view, day has yet to break.

"Be safe, little rose," Kaname whispers, stroking Akimi's cheek with the back of his hand. "I will see you again soon."

Akimi nods wordlessly before making her way back to her dormitory. Her whole life is now turned completely upside down. What is she supposed to do…?

* * *

 ** _TBC...?_**


	2. Chapter II : Nightmares

**A/N:** I was honestly shocked at how well this story was received. Everyone's positive comments inspired me to write more with these two. Again, bare in mind there are some obvious differences from canon to make this story the way I want it to be.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or added this story to their alerts. I truly appreciate all the kind words people said about these two and the story in general.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the first!

* * *

 **Still Doll  
** _Chapter II : Nightmares  
_

* * *

For an entire year, Akimi had an average life at Cross Academy. She did her work, passed her assignments in on time, and kept to herself. She didn't socialize much with her classmates, mostly because they were obsessed with the Night Class, and she didn't want anything to do with them.

Now, however, everything changed. She knew a secret many humans did not; vampires are real. They exist amongst humankind, passing as exceptionally beautiful ones, but some, she found out, were deranged. They were called Level E, vampires without a shred of humanity left in them.

The vampire who attacked her was close to becoming one, Kaname had said. He told her sane vampires wouldn't dare go near a person a pureblood had deemed theirs, and such an occurrence would not repeat itself if he had anything to say about it.

Akimi tried to stay away, but ever since the attack, she found herself trembling from nightmares so violent they left her throat raw from screaming. The girls in her dorm ventured away from her since then, and Akimi didn't blame them. She would have as well if she heard one of them yelling bloody murder.

Someone must have told Headmaster Cross something, as one night, as Akimi lay trembling and sobbing in her bed, someone knocked on her window. Terror went through her nerves, but when it opened and she was enveloped in an embrace which became all too familiar, she relaxed and curled into Kaname.

He had kissed her hair and whispered words of reassurance, his hold never loosening. For the first night in days, Akimi felt safe, and she had fallen asleep in the pureblood's arms.

When she awoke, she found herself in an unfamiliar room. It was enormous compared to hers and elegant in its decoration. Every bit of it spoke of royalty, and her eyes had darted around until they rested on Kaname.

"I'm glad to see you awake, little rose," he told her, moving gracefully from chair to bed. He sunk down on it and stroked her cheek. "You slept well, I presume?"

Akimi flushed in embarrassment. "For the first time since the attack, yes," she admitted, unconsciously leaning into the man's feather like touches. "I'm sorry. I'm likely causing you all kinds of problems."

"You're worth every bit of trouble you may cause me," Kaname whispered, a small smile on his features. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You're excused from classes for a while, so please, look around as much as you'd like. I have some business to attend to, but you can always call on me."

Akimi stared at him for a few seconds, chewing on the inside of her cheek before nodding. "Thank you…"

This is how she ended up staying in the Moon Dorm. She's sure it raises questions with her former classmates, but she doesn't care. The vampires treat her as one of their own, and it's more than she ever had. They care for her when Kaname isn't there and look out for her wellbeing; more than once, she's awoken from a nightmare to have one of them smoothing her hair or touching her face in a way to calm her.

The pain is gradual at first. Her limbs begin to ache and her head pounds with a headache, but Akimi assumes it's from some kind of illness. She stays in Kaname's room, coughing so much her throat burns and her lungs ache, and sometimes there's blood.

She guesses the pureblood smells the blood, but he doesn't comment on it if he does. Instead, he wipes her face when she's sweating up a storm and strokes her forehead when she moans in misery.

"S… Still think I'm worth the trouble?" she asks one morning as Kaname wets a cloth and smooths it against her sweat-slicked brow. He says nothing for a few moments, seemingly focused on the task at hand.

"Yes, sweet one," he says. She sits up and has a coughing fit, to which he pats her back after it's over. "Sometimes I forget humans are fragile creatures."

He murmured it to himself, but Akimi hears it plain as day, and she laughs weakly, reaching forward to pet his face. Kaname arches an eyebrow, his expression one of amusement, as she mumbles "Not all of us are immune to everything."

"Mm, I suppose you have a point." He pushes her back on the bed and gets up, looking over his shoulder as one hand reaches forward to push open the door. "I have to speak to Headmaster Cross about something, but I will return soon."

Akimi nods as Kaname leaves. She wraps her arms around herself, clenching her teeth. Her skin feels as if her nerves are on fire and despite the coolness of the room, she can't cool down.

Maybe she's coming down with a cold. Her nose wasn't congested or her chest, so it's a far fetched theory, but she can't think of anything else. She goes towards the open window, letting the breeze soak through her bones. Winter is fast approaching, so the air is getting colder, something Akimi appreciates at the moment.

"How pathetic," a voice breaks through the tranquility. "He hasn't noticed vampire poison seeping through your veins…"

"Who's there?" Akimi looks around, seeing no one, but she's sure she isn't hearing things. Another violent coughing spasm rips through her throat and blood trickles down her chin afterwards. The burning sensation gets worse and she falls to her knees, teeth clenched together as terrible shudders rack through her body.

"Hmph, why should I give my name to a measly human? Even if you are the intended mate of a pureblood." Laughter. "It's a matter of time before the venom ends you, so I suppose I'll watch until you die or someone sucks it out of you. It'll be amusing to see which transpires."

It's gone as quickly as it came. Akimi stumbles to her feet. Her throat aches and she can't stop shivering, plus the burning has gotten worse, not better. She moves towards the door and leans against it, breaths coming out in shallow pants. Her world spins and she's on the floor again, but this time, Akimi lies there. _I'm so tired…_

"Who did they think they were, stalking outside of Lord Kaname's room?" someone says; Akimi recognizes it as Hanabusa's voice. "Well, whatever. They're dealt with, so I guess we should check on that woman now, huh?"

"Yes, Lord Kaname would not be pleased if something happened to her," another mutters. She hears footsteps, the door opens, and it's inches away from smacking her in the face. "Akimi? ...Oh no."

"What-damn. She's seen better days."

Akatsuki and Hanabusa kneel next to her, eyes wide. She doesn't know who does what, but a hand goes against her inflamed skin and it cools down in seconds, while another warms her afterwards, stopping the shivering.

"Should we move her?" Hanabusa asks, flicking his eyes over to his companion.

"No. I'll get Lord Kaname; you stay with her and cool her skin if it becomes inflamed again," Akatsuki instructs, standing up and running out. The blond aristocrat sighs and pats Akimi's hair.

"Poor girl," he says, more to himself. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"I…" she rasps, turning her head to cough and spit out blood. She tries again. "I'm… sorry."

"Sorry?" Hanabusa arches a brow. "You're a weird little creature. Why would you apologize for something beyond your control?"

Akimi tries to say something, but her throat feels as if it's coated in acid. Her breathing becomes shallower and rasper, as if she ran a marathon and didn't drink a single drop of water.

She's picked up a few seconds later, and through her foggy vision, she can make out glowing red eyes and bared fangs. "How did I not notice this sooner?"

"You were likely enthralled by the scent of her blood, my lord," she hears Akatsuki say, but words are becoming jumbled and it's hard for her to make out anything, let alone hear decently.

"Leave, now."

There's footsteps and the door shuts behind the two aristocrats. Akimi clings to Kaname's shirt, trying to ground herself to the little bit of the real world. "K… Kaname…" she whispers hoarsely, tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. "I… I don't… want to…"

"You won't die, little rose," the pureblood reassures. She's put on the bed and he hovers over her. "I'm sorry, but… I do not wish to see you die, so I have to get the poison out."

Akimi nods, small arms wrapping around Kaname as he lowers his head so his fangs ghost over her neck. They sink into her skin and it's unlike anything she ever felt before. It's a hard feeling to describe, but she listens to the sound of him drinking her blood, and her head swims.

All too soon, it's over, and for the first time in a while, Akimi feels normal. She blinks, her vision returning to her, and licks her lips, eyes focusing on the man hovering over her. "That was…"

Kaname smiles a little, and she notices his eyes are back to their normal brown-red tint. "You're feeling better, I hope," he murmurs, a soft twinkle in his eyes which makes her blush.

"I feel quite a bit better," she says, tipping her head to the side slightly. "I overheard if a pureblood bites a human, they become a vampire… will that happen to me?"

He shakes his head. "For it to occur, my fangs must touch your veins, and I made sure only to get the poison out," Kaname reassures, smoothing Akimi's hair from her face and kissing her forehead. "I won't turn you into a vampire against your will."

She pulls him down until he's laying on top of her, and she wraps her arms around his waist. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Kaname chuckles. "We deserve each other," he says against her cheek. "I've waited for years to find the one my blood said was to be mine, and now that I have you, I won't let you go."

Akimi nods. For the rest of the afternoon, they lie there, sometimes in silence, other times telling stories of their days. She tells him of the times she was growing up, of how her parents favored her older brother and she felt she wasn't good enough for them.

She opened up to him more than she did with anyone in her life, and it felt refreshing to. The whole time Akimi spoke, Kaname listened, wiping her tears when she began to talk of the grandmother she loved so dearly and squeezing her hand when she became choked up.

Eventually, night fell. Akimi curls in bed as Kaname prepares to go to class, yet before she dozes off, she feels him run his hand down her side and kiss her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, my love."

* * *

 ** _TBC._**


	3. Chapter III : Date Night

**A/N:** I apologize for the late update :c ! I've had no laptop for over two months... ironically when inspiration for this hit. I've gotten it back today and decided to finish up this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this to their subscription / favorites. Your support means a lot to me!  
P.S: I've taken some ideas from the reviews in this chapter.  
P.P.S: I've finished Episode 12 of the anime so I am no longer as ignorant as I used to be.  
P.P.P.S: Zero x Yuuki will be a thing in this. I love the pair so much, so consider this the beginning of them.

I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

* * *

 **Still Doll  
** _Chapter III : Date Night **  
**_

* * *

If anyone told Akimi she would be living with vampires and have one as a boyfriend, she would have laughed. For years, she lived a life of ignorance. Everyone in the Day Class does. To them, the vampires in the Night Class were majestic, but if they knew _what_ they were, they'd run away screaming.

Akimi feels the urge to at times. These… _vampires_ are beings she can't hope to understand. However, she can't deny the attraction she feels towards Kaname, so she tries. She tries to understand the world he comes from, knowing even if she had a thousand years, she couldn't hope to comprehend them.

She's sure her former classmates are wondering what she did to get in with those they admire. Akimi can't tell them, even if she wanted to. Headmaster Cross tries so hard to get vampires and humans to coexist; she'd hate to run years of hard work with one uttered sentence.

Akimi rarely ventures outside Kaname's room without him there. The nightmares are still fresh in her mind, and she feels a bit scared of those around her. Akimi hates that she does; the vampires in the Night Class have all done their best to make her feel welcome.

There's one who gives her glares of envy and a bit of hatred. Ruka Souen is one of Kaname's most loyal followers, and Akimi is sure she hasn't tried to wring her neck because Kaname would end her. Akimi shudders a little; she's seen what the pureblood can do when she's put in danger, and she'd hate to make him turn against someone who's been there for years.

Akimi looks out the window and gives off a small sigh. The moon is especially beautiful this evening, and even though her wanderings is what caused her situation, Akimi decides to venture out for a few moments.

 _Hopefully no other rogues are around…_

There's a heavy chill in the air. Akimi shivers as she pulls her coat closer. The wind blows her hair in all directions, so she takes a moment to fix it before continuing her walk. She doesn't go far before a hand rests on her shoulder.

The girl gasps and spins around. Ruka looks at her with disdain and lowers her hand so it rests against her side.

"Lord Kaname would be displeased if he saw you venturing out on your own," Ruka says, annoyance written in her eyes. She holds herself stiffly, as if Akimi's presense is offensive to her, and shakes her head. "Go back to his room, child."

Akimi crosses her arms and stands her ground. "I can do what I want. Kaname isn't keeping me caged."

The vampire glares at her. "Your imprudence is what caused this in the first place. If you hadn't been a stupid human, you would still be forlocking with the others in your class."

Akimi deflates and lowers her eyes. "Kaname is the one who came to me in the first place. If what happened hadn't, he'd still be suffering in silence… right?"

Ruka snarls and grabs Akimi's shoulder, and the girl winces, feeling blood soak her outfit. "You shouldn't even _be here_! Our lord would have been fine without-"

Akimi feels herself being pulled against someone, and an angry hiss follows. Ruka backs off, a terrified look on her face, and Akimi looks up, meeting the scarlet eyes of none other than…

"Leave, before I cannot control myself," Kaname snarls, baring his fangs at Ruka. The aristocrat nods and runs off, leaving them to themselves. "I'm sorry, little rose," he begins, pulling her close to him. "I should control her better."

"I-It's not your fault," Akimi stutters, burying her face within the fabric of Kaname's uniform and breathing his scent in. It's something she finds always comforts her. "I don't know what I did to provoke her…"

"She has feelings for me," Kaname explains, moving so Akimi's shoulder is exposed. He lowers his head and laps at the blood, causing her to blush and bite her lip. "Your blood… It's the best I've tasted in all my ten thousand years."

"T-Thank you…" Akimi whispers, tangling her fingers in Kaname's hair. The intimate acts continues until no blood remains, and the pureblood licks the wound, causing it to close over. "Say, Kaname?"

"Mm?" He looks up and smiles warmly at her. "What is it, little rose?"

"Do vampires ever… go on dates?"

"Dates?" Kaname arches an eyebrow, a look of contemplation on his features. After a few moments, he shakes his head. "No, I can't say we do. We find the one meant to be ours and it all falls in place, I suppose."

Akimi giggles a little and pats his cheek. "Do you want to go on one? Humans need to be courted, after all."

Kaname chuckles fondly and kisses her hair. "As you wish, my love. You will have to educate me on it, since I've never gone on one before."

"You got it!" Akimi says, doing a small fist bump in the air. Kaname shakes his head, grabs her hand, and kisses her knuckles.

To say Akimi's nervous is an understatement. She has no idea how to plan dates, since she's never had a serious relationship. She does research on different restaurants and places near Cross Academy which would be good for sightseeing, but in the end, Akimi realizes she's going into it blind.

Ruka seems to be avoiding her, and Akimi understands why. Word went around the Night Class dorms that the aristocrat crossed a line and angered their lord. _It certainly seems to keep the vampires entertained…_

The promised day of their date arrives, and Akimi looks through the clothes she has, sighing when she realizes none would fit on a date with a pureblood. However, a box, tucked under her uniform, catches Akimi's attention, and she picks it up.

"What's this…?"

There's a piece of paper attached to the ribbon, so she plucks it off and opens it.

" _Little rose, I saw this dress and had to pick it up for you. I imagine it will suit your ebony hair to perfection. I cannot wait to see you in it. ~ Kaname"_

"H-He bought me a dress…?" Akimi flushes and opens it. Inside is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. It's a crimson shade, with flowing sleeves and looks to reach below her knees. It seems to be made of the finest fabric and Akimi hates to think how much it would have cost.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she realizes it'll compliment her hair _and_ figure quite well. Checking the clock, Akimi decides to put it on and meet Kaname outside the Night Class dorm.

When Akimi steps outside, the first thing she's greeted with is a mob of Day Class students. They swarm her in seconds and she steps back in order to avoid getting crushed.

"How did you manage to get in the Night Class?!"

"Introduce us to some of them!"

Akimi blanches and looks around. Where is the Displinary Committee when you need them?!

"Give the poor girl room to breathe!" Yuuki's voice breaks through the shouts, and she pushes the screaming girls back. "Sorry about that!" she yells over the noise.

"I-It's okay…" Akimi whispers, but she knows Yuuki didn't hear her. She feels a presense not far off, and her chocolate irises meet Zero's lavender ones. "What?"

Zero sighs. "I told you to stay away from Kuran, and now you're stuck to his side like glue. Don't listen to anyone, do you?"

Akimi says nothing. Zero has to have his reasons for disliking the Night Class, but she can't pinpoint what. Is is possible he and Yuuki know what they are? Yuuki is Headmaster Cross's daughter and Zero is close to her.

Akimi smiles internally; she's sure Zero has feelings for the spunky brunette, but afraid to admit it. Some may think it impossible, but she's seen the way the silver haired boy hovers and protects his friend.

"There you are, little rose."

She turns and smiles at Kaname, who walks towards her and takes her hand. Bestowing a kiss upon her knuckles, the pureblood looks straight in Akimi's eyes and gives her a fond expression.

"It looks marvelous on you, as I expected," Kaname murmurs, pulling Akimi towards him and holding her close. "I am looking forward to spending the evening with you, my love."

"A-As am I," she stutters, cheeks flushing. She hears her former classmates screaming in envy, but all Akimi focuses on is the man before her. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am." Kaname takes her hand and leads her through the crowd. Blushing, Akimi leans against the vampire lord and lets him lead her.

Nervousness bubbles in Akimi's chest as soon as they step outside Cross Academy's walls. "W-Well," she begins, tugging on Kaname's hand and leading him through a sea of people, "there's this restaurant I've been wanting to try… o-only if you want to go!"

"I will follow wherever you wish to lead me," Kaname reassures, reaching forward and giving Akimi's hair a brief rustle. "Do not be so nervous, sweet one. I promise I am having a good time, no matter how the night ends." Pulling her towards him, Kaname wraps his arms around her shoulders and kisses her hair. "Let go, hm?"

Akimi's cheeks flush a brilliant pink hue, but she touches Kaname's arms and leans against him. "Okay…" she whispers, and he lets her go with a fond chuckle. "Follow me then!"

They reach the restaurant within ten minutes, and Akimi smiles at the one guarding the door. "Hello, I believe we have a reservation?" she asks, holding out a piece of paper. Looking at it, the doorman nods and moves aside. "Thank you, have a good night!"

Kaname looks around at their surroundings, and a warm smile etches its way on his lips. "This place certainly is… fancy," the pureblood says, taking Akimi's hand. "Which table is ours?"

"This one," she answers, leading him to one a bit secluded from the others. They take their seats across from each other, and a waiter comes towards them. He introduces himself, leaves menus, and says he'll return in a few minutes. When he's gone, Akimi opens up her menu and skims through it. "What's your favorite food?" she questions.

"Hm." Kaname picks up his own menu and looks through it. "I do have a bit of fondness for cheesecake."

"Haha! Really?"

"Embarrassing, but yes."

Akimi giggles and looks at him over her menu. "I never thought someone like you would be into sweet foods."

Kaname shakes his head, a fond smile on his lips. "You'd be surprised."

They decide on what they want; Akimi orders ribs, while Kaname goes for chicken. Their waiter takes the menus, says their food will arrive shortly, and leaves, leaving the two to themselves. Akimi fiddles with a loose string on her dress and gnaws on her lower lip, nervousness bubbling in her chest again.

It's when Kaname takes her hand underneath the table that she looks at him. A blush coats her cheeks at the expression on his face; it's full of warmth and… dare she say it, affection. It's hard to believe this man is the same who growled at Ruka, who killed another of his kind, but Akimi guesses purebloods are overly protective of who their blood says is theirs.

"You should calm your nerves, my love," Kaname's voice breaks the silence, and a nervous laugh floats off Akimi's lips. In response, her… boyfriend? It's still odd to say it, but she has no idea what vampires would call their betrothed, so Akimi falls back on human terms. He runs his thumb over the thin veins on her wrist and says. "I'm having a good time."

"O-Oh… that's good."

Their food comes a few moments later, and Akimi is grateful for the distraction. She digs in as Kaname does the same, and they make small talk as their meal progresses. When it's over, Akimi moves to grab the bill, but Kaname beats her to it.

"The lady never pays on the first date, correct?" he asks, to which Akimi giggles quietly. "I take that as a yes, but even if not, I want to spoil you. You deserve it and so much more, little rose."

She feels her face heat, as well as her ears, causing Kaname to chuckle warmly and get up, then offer his arm to her. Akimi takes it and lets him help her up, then they make their way towards the counter.

"Thank you for choosing us," the woman says once Kaname's paid for the meal. "Enjoy the rest of your evening!"

They say their thanks and exit the building. It's gotten frigid. Akimi shivers, and Kaname drapes his coat over her shoulders. "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold, would we?" he jests. Akimi rolls her eyes, but holds it closer to her, smiling at the small bit of warmth it provides.

"Kaname?"

"Mm?"

"I…" Akimi motions for him to lean down, and when he does so, she presses her lips against his. "I love you."

Kaname inhales and silence falls between them for a few moments. However, it's broken when he turns Akimi and kisses her once more.

"It gladdens my heart to hear those words, as you mean more to me than anyone or anything else in this life," he whispers against her ear, causing her to shiver. "Thank you, Akimi."

* * *

 ** _TBC..._**


End file.
